Full Moon
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Kim is frustrated...what's wrong with Jared? He wants to tell her that he's a werewolf, but doesn't know how...she's the love of his life, what if he were to lose her? One-shot.


"I get it, Jared! I get it, okay? Stop pretending to make me feel better," Kim screamed, tears running down her face. She shoved against his chest as hard as she could, but he did not stumble back as she had hoped.

Jared was looking kind of lost, like he had no idea what to do anymore. "Kim," he began to plead, and she let out a loud, high-pitched scream.

"Stop it! Stop trying to come up with lies, it's not going to work!" she yelled again.

"Then I won't! I won't lie to you anymore!" He was now looking more desperate than she had ever seen him. Her shattering heart broke at seeing the miserable glint in his eyes, and she let out a sob.

"How do I know you won't be? None of it makes any sense, Jared! I've been trying to tell you for so long that I have to know what you've been doing! How am I supposed to be sure that you haven't been cheating on me? Huh?"

"You have…have no idea, Kim… I would never be able to live with my-myself if I hurt you in any way," he whimpered. Kim looked away from her lover, trembling.

"Then tell me why you're always around that Sam. And how you sprouted muscles and grew a foot in a month. And why you can't do anything past eight because of 'unknown reasons'!" Kim screeched angrily. Jared recoiled from her, and then took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Kim whispered, shocked that he'd agreed so easily.

"Yeah…I'll…I'll tell you." He looked like it would be the most terrifying thing he'd ever had to do, but Kim ignored that as a slightly pleased flush entered her cheeks.

"Well, get to it," she hissed. Jared stared at her for a moment before taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously, but he just shook his head.

He led her outside to the edge of the forest, and Kim couldn't stop the tiniest of smiles that lit her face. She loved La Push, with all of its rain and fog and humidity. She loved the way the droplets of water would settle onto every corner of the ground and soak through shoes and walls and roofs.

She loved when she was little, she and her friends would go out and dance in the rain until they collapsed, mud slopping onto her hair and staining her clothes. She loved the way you could pick and twist and play with all the grass you wanted, but it would never run low, and it would always stay green.

She loved that when the sun did peak its way out, everyone would sc ream and laugh and bathe in it until even their fingers were warm.

"Kim," Jared whispered, bringing her back to Earth. The moon was bright and, she noticed, full. Jared looked kind of sick as leaned against a tree, combing a hand through her hair.

"Kim I'm a werewolf." The words had tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about it. Kim stared at him.

"You can't be serious!" she huffed crossly, knowing that this was all some joke, and then fury pumped into her system. "I don't know how you can think that -!" she interrupted as Jared placed a hand over her mouth. She inhaled sharply as his lips loomed close to her nose, eyes zeroing in on them. Her stomach trembled a little as the familiar feeling of overwhelming disbelief and pleasure reeled in her mind.

No, she shuddered, bringing herself back. She was mad at Jared. Stay mad at him, she ordered herself.

But, before she could push his hand off, Jared began to talk. And when Jared  
spoke, Kim listened. And as she listened, her eyes were suddenly open. They could see a lot more now; they could see that Jared loved her more than anything in the world, because she was his imprint. They could see that he had to go every night because he had to hunt down vampires. He really was a werewolf, because the legends were true.

She told him she loved him, over and over again, and soon they were making love, love that they were so sure nobody had ever felt before. They kissed so many times, and fell in love all over again under tha full moon.


End file.
